Problem: If 15 bahs are equal to 24 rahs, and 9 rahs are equal in value to 15 yahs, how many bahs are equal in value to 1000 yahs?
Solution: Five yahs are equivalent to 3 rahs, so $5\cdot 200=1000$ yahs are equivalent to $3\cdot 200=600$ rahs.  Eight rahs are equivalent to 5 bahs, so $8\cdot 75=600$ rahs are equivalent to $5\cdot75=\boxed{375}$ bahs.